


you've been in love with her since before you knew what the word meant

by Ameliapll



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe- The Flash (TV 2014) Fusion, Bisexual Hope Mikaelson, Endgame Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, F/F, No Sex, Pansexual Josie Saltzman, Protective Hope Mikaelson, very loosely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliapll/pseuds/Ameliapll
Summary: Hope Mikaelson has been in love with Josette Saltzman since they were six and five, respectively, and Josie pushed Jed over for calling Hope a murderer like her dad.Or a Hosie WestAllen AU
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	you've been in love with her since before you knew what the word meant

Hope Mikaelson has been in love with Josette Saltzman since they were six and five, respectively, and Josie pushed Jed over for calling Hope a murderer like her dad. 

She’s content with them being friends though. Sort of. Kind of. When Josie smiles at her, blinding and irresistible, it’s hard not to feel like they’re not feeling the same way, that they’re in love and it’s perfect. 

And then the moment breaks. Even after they graduated the Salvatore School together, and decided they wanted some human normalcy in Mystic Falls after the years they had training to be a better witch and tribid, the moments still come. 

Lizzie moves to Paris to be with her mom, MG and Kaleb move to work with the New York City Branch of the Supernatural Trainings for Newborns, Raf and Landon go on a roadtrip after graduation and meet Raf’s birth parents. 

Hope graduates university and decides she wants to work alongside the Mystic Falls Police Department, as a supernatural homicide consultant. Josie’s still in uni, studying to be a social worker. Hope thinks she’d be good at it. They were both counsellors in sixth grade, and while Hope had gotten annoyed with the baby supernaturals, Josie had been fawned over relentlessly. It was not uncommon to see every child with Josie and none talking to Hope. 

Which she didn’t mind, at all. Because it was adorable to watch Josie laughing, sitting on the ground, playing her ukulele while kids sang and tried to braid her hair. 

And then Alaric Saltzman calls one day. 

“Hope, hey,”

“No,” she says immediately. “No way. I’m an adult now, Alaric. I can’t chase monsters anymore,”

“I know,” he wheedles, “but...Hope, innocent people could die,”

“Don’t,” she hisses, “no, you do not get to do that anymore,”

“It’s a troll,” he says and she groans. 

“What did my dad want?” Josie asks, flinging herself on the couch with a glass of wine. The almighty tribrid’s breath catches at the sight of smooth, tanned legs in navy shorts. “Yours is on the bench, by the way,”

“He wants me to monster hunt,” Hope says. 

“What’re you going to say?” Josie asks after taking a sip of wine. 

_Innocent people could die._

“Isn’t it obvious?” she breathes out, looking into brown eyes, gold flecks twinkling within them. “I’m going,”

\------

The good news is that Hope is able to stop several monsters before they kill people and she can keep her job.

The bad news is that some humans see her, fancy her a superhero, and give her names.

“The blur?” Hope groans, refreshing Twitter. “Seriously?”

Josie laughs carelessly, unbothered by her friend's concern. “Werewolf speed, Hope, remember?”

“Yeah, I get where they’re coming from, but do they not have a sense of creativity in their bodies?”

“I gotta go,” the siphoner says, laughter still in her voice, “but try not to lose your cool about this, okay?”

\--

It’s at the point where she has to kill a shapeshifter that turns into Josie that she has a breakdown. Josie huddles with her later, her warmth seeping through the cold Hope had felt ever since she had to stick a knife into the thing with her best friend's face. The door creaks open, and the Mikaelson heiress tenses, but it’s only a head of blonde hair that works her way through the open door.

“Move over, outcasts.” Lizzie Saltzman says. Hope sees that seven years out of high school and even death has not lessened her friend’s dramatics. 

“Liz!” Josie says, brightly grinning as she sits up, “you didn’t tell me you were coming home!”

“Kind of was a surprise, Jo,” Lizzie rolls her eyes but her words are laced with an affection that the twins only use around each other. “Now shove over,”

Hope had truly missed the taller of the twins.

\----

After about an hour of huddling with the twins, Josie had complained of hunger and so she was making popcorn. With garlic salt instead of butter 

“Are you _still_ pining over Jo?” Lizzie complains.

“I don’t _pine_ ,” Hope says, offended.

“You _do_ , she leaves and you’re like a puppy in the window, waiting for your mistress to get home,”

Words can’t express the indignity of those words so Hope picks up Josie’s pillow and smacks Lizzie with it. 

“Children, behave,” Josie sing-songs, coming back in, blissfully unaware of the conversation they’d just had. “So what’s new with you, Liz?”

“I am _so_ glad you asked, Jose, because there is a new man in my life. He’s French, doesn’t speak a _word_ of English, just how I like them,” 

Josie shoots Hope an amused smirk, and Hope grins back, something swirling in the pit of her stomach.

\---

The next night, Lizzie invites her and Josie out for dinner with Alaric. 

_“And Hope,” she said after the invite, “please tell me you have more clothes than you had in high school,”_

_She left while Hope was sputtering indignantly._

So here they were with Hope wearing something different than she did in high school. 

“I approve, Mikaelson.” Lizzie smirks. “Jo! You look great!”

After the Merge, where Lizzie had not only given up her magic but became a vampire in a selfless move, the twins had become closer, learnt to appreciate each other more. 

“Thanks! You look great, too!” Josie grins, moving in for a hug. 

“C’mon,” Lizzie says, when they part, “I’ll show you where we’re sitting,”

\----

They eat and then a song comes on that both twins recognise. 

“Jo, come on!” Lizzie says, making grabby hands for her sister. They both fall into each other, giggling, before moving to an empty spot in the middle of the room and dancing like dorks, not caring who’s watching, Josie spinning her sister round before it’s reciprocated. 

“So have you told her yet?” Alaric asks.

“Told who what?” Hope asks innocently. She knows what’s coming, Lizzie asked her the other night, after all.

“Hope,” Alaric says. “Please. I have been your headmaster since you were five and I’ve watched you be in love with my daughter before you properly understood what that word meant,”

They watch Josie and Lizzie laugh some more. 

“You’re right,” Hope says eventually. “I do love her,” 

“Do you want my advice? Tell her. I nearly lost both my babies when they were 22. If it weren’t for you and Caroline and the Necromancer, I would have had to watch one of my daughters kill the other. You never know what life has in store for anyone. So tell her before it’s too late,”

Hope nods, a lump in her throat as she watches Lizzie twirl Josie again, pleated yellow skirt flying around the siphoner’s thighs. 

\----

It’s near Christmas when Hope works up the courage to tell Josie Saltzman that she loves her. The Siphoner has just graduated and is tipsily making Christmas cookies, batter plastered to her face and strewn on her ugly Christmas sweater. 

“Josie, I really need to talk to you,” Hope says, shaking off the adorable moment. “I love you,”

“Aw,” Josie says, smiling, “I love you, too, Hope.”

“No...come sit on the couch.”

When the Siphoner curiously obliges, the Mikaelson heiress takes in a breath.

“Jo, I need you to hear this. When I was six years old, Jed called me a murderer. I remember you, shoving him over and demanding he apologise. I think I fell in love with you then. And Jo, it didn’t _stop._ I kept on falling in love with you every day from then on. I fell in love with you when you wrote me a card to say sorry for my room, I fell in love with you when- when I asked you to do black magic before you turned 16, I fell in love with you when it was your sixteenth birthday and your bio mom had buried you alive. I’ve loved you like this and I’ve loved you when you were consumed by dark magic.”

Josie’s _resting concerned pouty face,_ as Lizzie had once put it, is in full force. A tear trickles down her cheek. 

“You don’t have to say anything. You _don’t._ I understand it’s a lot. But I needed to tell you this,” Hope shakes her head desperately. “I’m sorry,”

She leaves before Josie has the chance to respond.

\---

Things almost go back to normal after that. Hope and Josie pretend like nothing has been said. There’s a few differences. There’s no more cuddle time, for one, and sometimes things get awkward. (Once when Josie went out, Hope blurted that she looked hot, and Josie blushed, averting her eyes.)

But overall, they’re Hope and Josie and nothing, not even a love confession, could change their essence of trust, of friendship, of loyalty. 

There’s a monster. A bad one. A sea monster that’s threatening people’s lives.

Everyone’s on deck. Kaleb, Raf, Landon and MG come back down to Mystic Falls to assist with the monster. 

Despite the extra help, it doesn’t go well. There’s hundreds of human casualties. Alaric dies. Raf gets paralysed. Landon also dies. MG and Lizzie get really hurt. And there’s a tsunami headed for the city.

“Hope,” Josie tugs her around. “Before we die. There’s something I need to tell you. You said you loved me four months ago, and I didn’t say anything because I was scared to tell you the truth. That I’ve loved you ever since I knew I was pansexual and you saved me from that vampire who was addicted to witch’s blood. And I never stopped. I think maybe I pushed it down, but ever since you told me the way you felt, I have not been able to stop thinking about you.”

Hope stares, her breath been knocked out of her, and then as the tidal wave reaches visibility, she kisses Josie and it’s everything she dreamed it would be. Soft, focussed, passionate. Everything that sums Josette Olivia Saltzman’s beautiful personality. 

And then the wave hits and Hope is drowning, drowning...

Hope wakes up in her own bed, chest heaving. 

A knock sounds at her door. 

“Hope? Are you okay? You were crying out,” Josie asks. 

“I’m okay!” Hope calls back. She walks over to the mirror, splashes water on her drawn face and gets dressed. Josie’s eyes are concerned when she walks into the lounge room. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” she presses. 

“Yeah! Yeah, I’m fine. Are you? I mean, what happened…” she turns her phone on and frowns. “Never mind,”

Because it’s the same day. 

—-

The same things happen. And Hope Andrea Mikaelson is determined not to let her friends get hurt again. 

So she uses her werewolf speed to lock everyone else in a room. 

“Hope!” Alaric bellows, slamming his fist on the door. 

“I can’t have anyone else dying for me!” Hope calls back. “I’m sorry!” 

“Hope, enough with the martyr act!” Lizzie calls. Her tone is light, but there’s anxiousness under it. “We’re all badass enough to stop it! Even _Landon_!”

“Sorry!” she says again before speeding off and trying to find the creature. She eventually finds it, several hours later and takes a mental note from Josie. 

“Ignalusa,” 

The monster goes up in flames. She holds it, despite her hands starting to shake. 

“HOPE!”

Startled, she breaks concentration. The Super Squad has arrived.

“How did you….”

MG, of all people, rolls his eyes. “Jo siphoned your spell off the door,” 

Oh. 

The monster is put in the Salvatore school holding cells. 

Hope is attacked by Josie, who tackles her into a hug, kissing her hair in relief. 

“I’m so pissed at you, but I’m so happy you’re okay,” 

The Tribrid’s hands come up to clutch the back of Josie’s white coat in relief.

“I’m okay, Jose,” she whispers, “I’m really, truly okay,”

After that, there’s monsters but not to the same degree. Until the Necromancer frees Tsunami (“because even monsters deserve villain codenames,” MG said solemnly.) and the whole city was under attack. Hope runs from a few dementor looking things, locking herself inside an unmanned room. She looks around, resting her arm on a cabinet looking thing.

The area surrounding the top of it lights up. With a newspaper page from the year 2051.

_A year after the Tribrid disappears_

_We sit down with Gemini coven leader, Josette Olivia Mikaelson…_

Just as Hope processes that, the world ends.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if I made them OOC, it’s my first time writing them. Please let me know what you think and whether you liked it.


End file.
